Mokuba's Bathroom
by endless tears
Summary: How much could happen in a bathroom? Not much right? Okay, what if you were locked in one for four days? Only a slight problem there eehhh? Yet, when you’re stuck in that very bathroom with a certain sexy CEO, what could happen? ST


Disclaimer: Hmmm… do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Well lets see am I married to Seto Kaiba? No, so the answer there is no.

-

-

A/N: We've all seen stories before when Seto and Tea are stuck on islands, libraries, schools, where Tea has to live in Kaiba mansion and ect. But how many stories are there where they are forced to live within the confined of a bathroom for a few days? Well this fic. is just about that. I know most of you are thinking what about food and all that but don't worry I got it all worked out, and it will be explained.

-

-

**Prologue **

Why is it that she was here? She could have left after playing one game with Mokuba, but no, she had to be some sort of a stupid an addict. Maybe her error hadn't been when she had stayed to play a few more games with Mokuba. Her error could lie within the fact that she'd taken Kaiba up on his challenge, tried to beat the master. Not that she regretted the action of playing video games with him, it was the time spent that was not in her favor. This was equally both of their faults, first hers for suggesting winner be two out of three games, and second his for accepting such a challenge. If only she had gotten out ten minutes earlier, she wouldn't be stuck in such a predicament. Though now reminiscing on what could have been, could not be done, because there was no way out now. Dealing with the matter at hand would have been much easier, had the younger of the two brothers been here, but fate had chosen him to go down to the kitchen to get them all snacks.

**FLASHBACK **

"Wow you two really got into the game there look at you Tea, you're face is all red." mumbled Mokuba. " You guys must be hungry I'll go get up some ice-cream"

" Fine I'll go wash up in the bathroom if you don't mind Kaiba."

" Like I care what you do" he grumbled flipping through the TV channels. They had become some sort of friends over the years, okay maybe not it was more like acquaintances, but he was still cold and distant. The running of water could be heard from the bathroom, where Tea was freshening up. What all of them had failed to notice in the excitement of playing games, was the rain beating upon the windows, and the warning within the mansion . The new on the TV was what intrigued Kaiba, there was a storm coming, a huge blizzard of snow and hail. As if just on cue a metal gate descended in front of Mokuba's bedroom door, stopping anyone from coming in or exiting.

" Damn it, Gardener come out of the bathroom right now!" he yelled. Tea having no idea what was going on just said.

" Sheesh wait." Right sure he was going to wait, he just barged into the bathroom, what our flawless, handsome, CEO didn't notice was that there was a bottle of shampoo on the floor he tripped on it, falling right on top of Tea. " Do you not understand what the word wait means?" she questioned but immediately stopped. Their faces were really close together, never had she ever been his close to Kaiba, yet, now that she was she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

" DAMN IT" Kaiba yelled as soon as he got off of Tea and realized that the steel gate coming to block the bathroom door was half way down. He could try to slip under it, but only at the risk of getting the lower half of his leg cut of something, he was not willing to do.

**END FLASHBACK **

Tea glared at the man in front of her now. She still didn't know what had caused the bathroom to lock up like that, but now was not the time to ask, it was the time to see if it was possible that Kaiba would disintegrate form being glared at for such a long period of time.

" Stop that." Kaiba commanded.

" Why?"

" Because I said so."

" You have no power over here Kaiba. We're locked inside a bathroom, you have no more control over this situation than I do." Kaiba sneered at her words, it was true. They were in the same position, his money had no influence on the problem and neither did her friends. " Why did that gate come down anyways?"

" I may not have more power than you, but like always I certainly do have more knowledge." He smirked, this made him feel much better, at least he had the upper hand in something.

" How long are we stuck here?"

" I don't know" he said as to no dispose any information to her.

" How are we supposed to get any food? I'm already hungry, and who knows how long we'll be stuck here."

" That's you're problem I'm not hungry." He mumbled but his traitorous stomach gave him away with a rumble.

" Liar" Tea smirked. Okay so maybe he was hungry, yet, how were they supposed to get food in his bathroom? Wait a minute, this wasn't his bathroom, it was Mokuba's.

" Look around in all the cabinets, and anything that you can open." Kaiba suddenly ordered.

" For what?" asked Tea looking around the room for the first time, it was about the size of an average bedroom, maybe even bigger, with a nice huge tub.

" Food." He stated clearly. Just as he had thought, every time he or Tea opened a cabinet or something, there were stacks of food there. Sandwiches were stored in bottom cabinets where it was cool, and junk and candy were stored on top. The food there would last someone a month of pigging out before the food ran out.

" I always wondered how he survived." Kaiba said, more to himself in particular.

" Survived?"

" Yah, whenever he got mad at me before, he would always lock himself in his bathroom for days."

" I guess now we know" Who knows how it was going to be… stuck in a bathroom with Seto Kaiba and all, at least they won't starve, but that doesn't stop them from killing each other, now does it?

-

-

" How are we going to sleep" questioned Tea noticing it was twelve o'clock.

" Against the walls I guess, there's no where else." Kaiba said after a while of speculating the room. Though, as they both sat down on the floor, in order to sleep they realized it was unbearably cold. So, Tea stood up and went to sit next to Kaiba.

"What do you think you are doing Gardener?"

" We'll both freeze unless we have one another's body temperature to keep each other warm." Kaiba would have argued but when Tea got close to him and leaned atop of him, he couldn't refuse because, not only did he feel warmer, but he sense a feeling of completion within him.

-

-

A/N: So what did you all think? Is going to be worth the reading? Tell me what you thought!


End file.
